Mighty The Armadillo
by Tidoj1508
Summary: Stories passed down for generations, all leading up to this. Everything may seem normal at first, but the worst is yet to come. This isn't just about one hero, no, our heroes number in the thousands. Join them to save the world as we know it. Please review, feedback is much appreciated.
1. Creation

Alternate universes, the pools of "what-if" scenarios in which time travels slower, heroes become villains. Even the smallest change can alter the course of history. My friends, we are here to explore the Sonic universe, with a small change, but thousands more to come.

The story starts at the beginning of time, and the creation of the new Earth, otherwise known as Mobius. The first being, Chaos, made his way through time and space to a dark mass. As a being of water, he hydrated the land. Another being, Solaris, brought light and hope. Gaia, the being of the ground, formed life, land, and many other things.

As a gift to the Mobians, Chaos took some of his power and turned them into a jewel he called the Chaos Emerald. It had a radiant gleam of flashing colours, and the people were careful in guarding it. However, Solaris and Gaia were jealous of Chaos, and rose against him. They took the Chaos Emerald, and used its power to completey drain him of his and trap him within Angel Island. The huge energy output exhausted the Emerald, and it shattered into 21 pieces.

Seven of the Chaos Emeralds were scattered across South Island, seven others went to West side Island, and yet another seven were lost to the void, and were never seen again. After this happened, the will of Chaos accessed the Emeralds, and the mutineers were punished. Gaia was sealed within the planet for one million years, and Solaris was reduced to a tiny flame.

Angel Island was eventually populated by the Knuckles Clan, a dynasty of anthropomorphic Echidnas who had existed to document the history of the world. However, all they wrote down were theories, guesses that they only decided were true. Only one of them, Pachacamac, knew the truth about Chaos, and he wanted to free him from his prison.

But the others confronted him during his ritual. "What are you doing? Chaos is the god of destruction, and you are about to release him!"

"You are wrong! Chaos created the planet, and we need him to restore it to its former glory."

"Heresy! Arrest him!" commanded the general. "I don't care if he's the chieftain, just silence him!"

Stubbornness was the undoing of the Knuckles clan, as the arrest of their chieftain plunged them into civil war, which lasted for years.

12 months later, on South Island, Mighty the Armadillo protected the flickies, small creatures that populated the land. It was a simple task, but he was ready for anything to attack the island, as he had been taught. He didn't know why, but he was about to find out, as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, an ambitious scientist intent on building an empire.

"If the manuscripts were telling the truth, there are seven shards of Chaos' Emerald on this island." He thought out loud. This was news to Mighty.

"Chaos' Emerald? Something reeks of fish, and it ain't a frikken red herring. I'm following this chump."

Mighty tracked Ivo through the Green Hill, only to come to a dark portal. He walked through it, but came right back out again, this time equipped with new tactics that would help him. He went forward and found the flickies being enslaved as evil robots. He was astonished, and destroyed the weapons, freeing the flickies inside.

"I already hate this egg man!" Mighty growled in anger. "He's going down!"

He went forward to find Ivo in a floating vehicle with a pendulum made of iron. He dodged the swinging ball, and smashed into the machine with his indestructible shell, cuing Ivo to retreat.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get those Chaos Emeralds sooner or later!" He yelled.

"We'll just see about that, Eggman!" Mighty foreshadowed.


	2. Repetition

Mighty prevented Robotnik from taking over the world once, but history repeated itself. He built an airplane so that he could travel over water and named it "Tornado". It flew quite well, but after a while, it crash landed on the beach of West Side island. Out of nowhere, a squirrel glided down to the crash site.

"Hi, my name's Ray!" The squirrel greeted.

"Eh!" Mighty merely grunted.

"Oh, I know you! You're that guy who thwarted the plans of Dr. Robotnik!"

"Huh? You mean that Eggman?"

"Eggman?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a formal introduction from him, so I just called him that."

"Hmm. Haha! That's a good one. I'm a big fan of yours. What you did, not many people can do."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm kinda in a pinch here, so unless you're some mechanical genious, I have to go."

" Wait, where are you going?"

"I heard that Eggman's out for the Chaos Emeralds. But I don't see how that could be, cause I got all seven right here." Mighty held out his hand, revealing seven emeralds in many colours.

"Hmm, strange. I can help you with your engines, if you've got engine trouble."

"Hmm, okay."

"Sweet!" Ray did a brief dance."I'll get right to work!"

Just a few minutes later, Ray came back.

"Well, I finished working on your plane."

"Really? That quickly? I'll believe it when I see it." Mighty denied. He walked over to the Tornado and tested it out. When he landed, he gave Ray a thumbs-up.

"Nice work. It functions better than ever. Well, it's been nice meeting you, but I've gotta go."

"W-wait!" Ray blurted out. Mighty turned to face him.

"Ahem, excuse me. Mind if I tag along? I can fight pretty well."

"Well, okay, just don't get in my way."

Mighty turned to face the Emerald Hill.

"Hmm, looks a lot like Green Hill back home. This'll be a snap!"

Mighty moved his legs around for a second, then dashed past the hill at mach speed. When he had freed the flickies and passed the area, Ray was just a few feet behind him.

"You're pretty good at keeping up. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take you under my wing, teach you a few tricks."

"That reminds me. I heard you went from sloppy to expert in one second. Care to explain why?"

"It's a long story, pal, trust me. It'd be a lot faster to just go to the next area."

He sped through all the zones, collecting the Chaos Emeralds.

"Wait, there's more than seven? Hmm. I'll have to hang on to these things."

"That would explain a lot." Ray commented. The two were riding the Tornado, following Eggman's space ship.

"I'm gonna have to jump of here, Ray. Is that okay with you?"

"By all means; go ahead." Ray encouraged. Mighty jumped off of the plane and onto the ship, which led him to a space station.

"Ahahahaha! Hello, Mighty the armadillo. Welcome to the Death Egg!"

Mighty walked through the corridors, and found a metallic version of himself.

"Mighty, meet Silver Mighty."

""Silver Mighty"? Putting "silver" in front of my name really sounds lame. So, I'll just bust your little toy!"

Mighty spindashed into Silver Mighty, destroying the robot in under a second. However, there was another hallway with Eggman in it. He chased after him, but found that he couldn't catch him.

"Hahahahaha! You call yourself the fastest thing alive?"

"Whatever, Eggman. At least I'm harder and stronger than you. In fact, that wasn't even my top speed. I let you do that because, frankly, today was kinda boring. Don't you have anything else besides just fleeing from me?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Mighty. For behold! My Death Egg Robo!"

Eggman pushed a button, which opened a trap door behind him, revealing a huge robotic monument to himself.

Mighty whistled a single note then took a stance. Eggman climbed into the machine and turned it on.

Mighty slammed into the robot several times with no effect. Then he received a high powered punch, which impaled him. The robot jumped into the air, targeted him, and was about to slam into him, when he suddenly found a power flow into him. Suddenly, he had the strength he needed to withstand the impact, and retaliate.

"Wha-what's this power?" Eggman screamed half in anger, and half in fear. The robot collapsed to the floor, and the round body rolled around, the weapons exploding from the force.

"Ah! Mighty, save me!" Eggman screamed desparately as a strange dark portal sucked him in. Mighty ran out of the space station and dove down. He was caught by Ray in the Tornado.

"Thanks, buddy." Mighty gave Ray another thumbs-up.

"No problem, but where's Eggman?"

"No idea, but I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him." Mighty answered.


	3. Civil War

Mighty was wondering about that sudden burst of power that saved him. He was soon to find out in this next adventure. He and Ray were flying in the tornado. Normally, he was afraid of the water, but he had developed his own swimming technique. Once they made it to Angel Island, he tested it out. He would do almost a belly flop, but he also spun his legs quickly to repel himself from the water. Then he would spin in the air and repeat the process.

After he was finished practicing, he went into the jungle part of the island, only to run into a red Echidna.

"Hey, you! Get out of here! These parts are unsafe!" The Echidna yelled.

"What? Who the heck are you?" Mighty demanded.

"I am Guadalajara of the Knuckle clan, but since I'm the only autonomous one around here, you can just call me Knuckles."

(Author's note: I gave Knuckles a real name because there was kind of a pattern with Tikal and Pachacamac. So Knuckles is now his last name.)

"Okay, Knuckles. Why can't we pass? What's so dangerous about this island?"

"There's a civil war going on here. It's lasted for years! No one can stop it!"

"How come you're not fighting, then?"

"I've already told you too much! You're not getting anything outta me! Oh wait. Lemme think for a sec." Knuckles put his chin to his hand. "Okay, I'll give you details if you can beat me in a sparring match."

"Hmm." Ray thought out loud." He's one of those guys who communicate with their fists. I've heard about the Knuckles clan. They're all like this."

Knuckles paused. "Did you just make a generalization?" He fumed."Alright, that's it. You're going down, spring tail!"

"What?" Ray cried.

"Ray, no!" Mighty warned.

Before he could talk, Knuckles threw a heavy punch at him, but he dodged quickly, and snuck in a kick. Knuckles was unfazed. He dug into the ground and rose up to punch Ray again. This time, Ray went flying with a bunch of bruises.

"Ray!" Mighty cried. He ran to him a mach speed. Knuckles noticed a gleam in Mighty's pocket, and ran to him.

"Hey, you! Are those shards of Chaos' Emerald?"

"Uh, sure, whatever." Mighty answered casually.

"Okay, you're coming with me! Those jewels are important!"

Before Mighty could speak up, he was being dragged by the hand. Knuckles brought him to a shrine with 21 pillars. He explained to Mighty the importance of the emeralds and the shrine.

"This shrine was made to one day restore Chaos' emerald to awaken him. Otherwise, there would be great destruction to follow. I fear that said destruction will come very soon if we don't find the other emeralds."

"But didn't you say they were lost to the void?"

"Exactly, but hearing your story, you seem like a person who can accomplish impossible feats."

"Exactly how do you know all this?" Ray questioned.

"My ancestor, Pachacamac, was the only one in the Knuckles clan to record the truth. I have copied the scrolls, but it's kinda pointless, 'cause the general will probably find and burn them. Luckily, I have it all up here." Knuckles pointed to his head.

"So, what n-" Mighty was cut of by a sound behind the bushes. The three of them went into hiding.

"Why are we hiding? Why can't we just take them on?" Mighty questioned.

"As much as I hate what the warriors are doing, they are my people; I cannot harm them." Knuckles explained." Just let them pass by."

"But what about your scrolls?"

"Don't need 'em. Told ya. I can remember it all." In fact, I want them to find them. Just watch. I've set this up perfectly."

"Heretic papers. Gave them burned at the village." The scout leader commanded.

"Watch this." Knuckles whispered. Some of the scouts took the scrolls and went back the way they came. Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray followed them. Eventually, they came to the village. Outside the village were a few young Echidnas. Knuckles walked over to them.

"Hey, you, kids. Follow the scouts."

"Yes, mister." The children politely bowed.

"And make sure they don't see you." He warned.

They walked behind the scouts, following Knuckles' advice to conceal themselves from being seen. The scouts brought the scrolls to a fire.

"This, people, is the heresy we have been warned of. They speak of three deities who created the new earth. Such nonsense must be burned in the flame."

"No!" Yelled a child."We need the teachings! They give us hope."

"Hope, you say?" Denied the leader."Hope is nonexistent. We don't need hope! These children, have them killed."

A gasp went through the crowd.

"Ha!" Knuckles chanted."You call yourselves the holy men, yet you threaten mere children. Have you not forgotten what started the war? The chieftain arrested for his beliefs."

"And who are you?" asked the general.

"I am Guadalajara. Call me Knuckles, for I represent what's left of this broken land. Without our god to watch over us, we will face great destruction, but you ignore the prophecies."

"Hear ye!" The people yelled. "He speaks the truth!"

"What is this blasphemy?" The general demanded.

"Oh, this isn't blasphemy. This is the truth, and you are the lie!"

"You dare insult a person who outranks you?"

"You don't outrank me. I am the destined chieftain of the Knuckles clan."

"What, but that cannot be! We killed Pachacamac's bloodline!"

"Not my whole bloodline." Knuckles corrected."Now leave this place!"

"Grr!"The general trudged off.

"Wow. He just walked away with a tail between his legs." Mighty commented.

"Are you implying you expected any less from me?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Nah!" Mighty shunned."Well, what next?"

"We rest, and wait for another day."

"Um, yeah, see, the thing is, I don't really do all that resting stuff. I prefer running to unwind."

Almost as if on cue, Eggman appeared in his eggmobile, flying over them.

"Who's that?" Knuckles asked.

"That's Eggman. The last two times I met him had a pattern: He's a bad guy."

"Then let's go after him. We've got nothing better to do."

"Good point. Let's go right now!" Mighty ran, and was instantly out of their line of sight.

"Just who is that guy?" Knuckles asked Ray as he spun around from the wind.

"That, my friend, is Mighty the Armadillo. He's pretty much the fastest thing alive. Well, Eggman's almost as fast, but he has way less stamina, strength, and overall ability to fight without using some robotic mech." Ray summarized.

"Well, it's a good thing I can fly, so I can keep up with him." Knuckles noted.

"I can fly too." Ray continued."We've actually proven that gliding is much more energy efficient than running. But then, Mighty's loaded with energy."

"Well, it's been a nice chat, but I gotta fly." Knuckles climbed up a tree, jumped off, and started flying. Ray did the same, thinking how awesome and action-packed his life was right now.


	4. Invasion

Mighty ran through the jungles of Angel Island, no sign of Eggman. Suddenly, he saw a huge mass of weapons built into one machine. The machine shot fire everywhere, burning down the trees.

"No!" Knuckles yelled.

"We've got to get out of here, Mighty!" Ray whimpered.

Mighty simply grinned."Heheh! Don't be stupid. We're gonna stop that Eggman!"

"But it's a fire hazard! And there are villages nearby! We need to extinguish it!"

"If we put it out now, it will just come back. Look, there are a bunch of robots armed with fire weapons."

"So we bash them first?" Knuckles concluded. "Sounds simple enough."

"Good thing there's three of us. Ray, you need to clear the area of any civilians. Knuckles, you're strong, right."

"Sure as heck I'm strong. I'll destroy those robots." Knuckles answered, slamming his fists together.

"Good. I'll find a water source. As much as I hate water, we need to put out the fire. Knuckles, do you know a place I can find some?"

"I do, in fact. There's a water fall at the end of the jungle. There should be more than enough to snuff the flames."

"Okay." They all nodded in unison.

Knuckles looked for the nearest robot, and found a flower shaped machine spewing flames. It had spikes, but it stayed in place, and he found a weak spot quickly. He punched it on its top, destroying it. He saw a flicky jump out.

"Ah!" He cried. He found out their power source, and had a new anger take him over. He threw raging punches at the robots. A burning branch landed on his shoulder, but he simply shrugged it off. A weaponized rhinoceros robot came charging at him, but he crushed it with a single hand. But a caterpillar droid with flaming jets came at him, catching him off guard, and sent him backward.

The drop snapped him out of the anger that blinded him. He could now focus on his strategy. Just after the robot was done firing, he tackled it and ripped it apart. Then he stretched for a bit, and punched a rock, which rumbled to pieces.

Meanwhile, Ray was successful in keeping the villagers away from the fire.

"Don't worry. My friends are in there." He reassured them."They'll get it back to normal."

Mighty made it to the edge of the jungle, where he found himself being followed by a huge airship. Bombs fell from above, but he was too fast for them. When he came to a wall, he curled up, and his shell protected him from the explosions. He then rammed into the boulder, allowing him to continue.

He made it to the waterfall, only to find Eggman rising from below the bridge in a huge machine with fire cannons. The bridge collapsed, but he got off of it quickly.

"Eggman, just what do you want?" He demanded.

"Less, talk, more me destroying you!"

"So you've been tracking me here?"

"That's right, Mighty! Revenge is at hand!"He yelled as he fired two missiles at Mighty, He was able to dodge them once, but they homed in on him. However, he had been training, and dodged them as many times as he needed to.

"You can dodge those as many times as you like. You'll eventually run out, and they'll find their mark!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Eggman, but I never run out! These missiles, on the other hand…" After a while, the missiles proved his point by running out of fuel. Mighty grabbed the missiles and threw them back at the machine, then curled up and charged into it.

"I'll get you next time!" Eggman vowed as he flew away.

Mighty grunted, and proceeded to pull out a pail to collect the water. Once he had many stacked upon his shoulders, he simply grinned.

"This should be about enough." He decided. He threw the water out towards the jungle, and they extinguished the burning ferns and leaves.

Knuckles raised his head towards the tattered trees.

"It'll take a while to get back to normal, but we came through."

"Mission accomplished, then?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah. The trees here grow back pretty quickly."

"Is that why it's called Angel Island?"

"It's almost perfect here. " Knuckles nodded."But then the civil war started."

"Oh, yeah, that." Mighty remembered.

"Don't worry. We'll finish our duty. We have to, otherwise…"

"Right, the destruction thingy." Mighty continued.

Our heroes go forth to save the people of Angel Island from themselves. They go from village to village, spreading the truth.

"Oh, yeah, why didn't you start doing this before we came here?" Mighty questioned.

"Good question. See, in my bloodline, every sibling is killed except for the youngest, who isn't accounted for in the family. So I'm pretty much alone. I couldn't survive a war all by myself, so I was patient. I waited and waited for someone to help me, and eventually you came along."

"Wow, how convenient." Mighty commented.

"Hardly. We only have a few weeks before the prophesized day of destruction, where everyone within the island will turn on each other, reducing the population to zero."

"Hey, time isn't a problem for me." Mighty assured. "So, what do you need me for? I mean, you seem to have the diplomacy covered."

"That's a good point. I don't know why. In fact, I usually work alone. Maybe the gods are watching over us."

"But that can't be. They were all sealed."

"Maybe someone was able to revive one of the other two."

"It couldn't be Gaia, because he was sealed in time."

"So the only one left is Solaris."

"Hmm, the sun god. Well I'll be. Wasn't he the bad guy?"

"Maybe he changed his ways." Mighty theorized.

" Or maybe it's the Chaos Emeralds." Ray concluded.

"What?" The other two were puzzled.

"Don't you get it? Every emerald we find is a part of Chaos. When brought together, they will partially awaken the will of Chaos, his consciousness. "

" That may not be all that unlikely." Knuckles considered.

"That's it. Remember, you said Chaos' memory was erased…"

"…But it wasn't erased…" Ray continued.

"…It was moved into the emeralds." Knuckles ended as their eyes widened.

"Then let's go find those suckers!" Mighty shouted enthusiastically.

"


	5. Corruption

Mighty stood atop a hill, looking across a desert in front of him. There were tall mountains, little pools of water, but he wasn't looking for them. He had seen Eggman go by this way, but he had to leave Ray and Knuckles behind, they had their own separate jobs elsewhere. His job was to follow Eggman right now. It had been a long time since he did some serious running, and he was just about done standing around like a pile f garbage, so he took off, a blue ray of light streaking behind him.

He found what he was looking for: a chain connecting the planet to a smaller one. That had to be where Eggman was, so he grabbed the chain and began climbing. An electrical charge went through the metal chain, and he was electrocuted. It knocked him out for a while, but as he fell asleep, he remained clung to the chain.

After he woke up, he knew what to look out for, so he took his arms off of the chain, and instead put the soles of his shoes to the metal, preventing him from getting shocked again. Then he revved up and blazed up the chain to the little planet.

Once he made it, he got a bit of a surprise, as he found himself being hugged from behind.(We all know who it is.)He looked behind him and saw a pink hedgehog in a green shirt and orange skirt.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Amy Rose. Just call me Amy."

"Okay, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? I'm here to meet you, silly."

"I see. How did you know I'd be here?"

"Let's see, oh, that's it. I was at my house, admiring your pictures in the paper. Then I shuffled my tarot cards-"

"Uh, sorry, you lost me at tarot cards. I'm not into that sort of thing. Look, if you're some sort of fangirl who thinks you're getting a date with me, you're sadly mistaken. I have much better things to do than sit around with a googoo-eyed girl. See ya never, I'm off to save the world from an old archenemy of mine."

"Ohoho! Playing hard-to-get, I see. I'll not give up so easily." Amy ran towards him.

Mighty noticed that he was being followed, and ran at top speed through a familiar grassy area. He soon lost her, but he heard Eggman coming from the same direction, and ran back that way, only to find her captured in Eggman's machine.

"Oh, great! Now I have a damsel in distress to weigh me down. Things are going to be downhill from here." Mighty thought out loud.

"Ahahahaha! Surrender to me now, Mighty, if you want to see this innocent girl again."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead, by all means. I don't care." Mighty decided casually.

"What?!" Amyt screamed.

"Are you attempting reverse psychology on me?" Eggman guessed.

"How do you know I'm not trying _reverse_ reverse psychology?"

"That's not even a thing!" Eggman yelled.

"It is now." Mighty joked.

"Whatever! I don't need a hostage! Just try to stop me from building my empire!"Eggman dropped Amy's prison and flew off.

"Oh, you saved me!" Amy chanted.

"I did nothing. Eggman just let you go. By the way, how long have you been here?"

"Well, once I figured out that I was fated to meet you here, I took Eggman's chain to get here. The people here seem obsessed with these "time stones"."

"Time stones?" Mighty repeated.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Nothing. _Nothing?! _ No, no, no! Tell me where I can find them!"

"Well, if you promise to take me on a date, maybe…"

"What?! Sure, fine, whatever. Just help me find them. I'll try, but I can't make any promises. I have a world to save."

"Ooh! Okay, you don't have to take me on a date, just let me come with you to fight Eggman!"

"Huh?"Mighty was confused."How can you fight? Do you even have any powers?"

"Well, not really, but I have this." Amy snapped her fingers and what seemed like a toy hammer appeared out of thin air. She caught it and slammed it into the ground, making quite a dent.

"Guess it packs a bigger punch than it looks."

"It gets better." Amy assured.

"Okay, well, you'd better keep up with me, cause I go pretty fast."

Mighty ran in a lightning bolt figure, destroying four robots along his path. He looked behind him and saw Amy put something on the ground. She slammed her hammer into it, and the weapon converted into a cannon, which she used to take out more robots. She ejected the cannon device and swung her hammer at the robots, erasing their numbers.

"Hey, that's a nifty weapon you got there." Mighty commented."Where'd you get it?"

"I was born with it."

"Huh?" Mighty scratched his head.

"Since I was born, I could just pull it out of thin air. "She explained.

"So, what about that huge gun attachment?"

"Oh, that was a special package I got for applying to G.U.N."

"G.U.N.?" Mighty repeated.

"Guardian Unit of Nations." Amy recited."It's a kind of police force."

"I know what it is. I applied and was assigned to South Island, my own homeland."

"That's nice, protecting the place where you were born." Amy commented.

"Yeah, but it's not for the glory. I do it in part for fun, but mostly because I know it's right. Anyway, it's been a nice chat, but I'd best be going to fight Eggman."

Mighty took off, and Amy followed. She couldn't keep up with him, so he braked, let her catch up, took her hand, and she flew in the wind behind him. She was somehow able to feel comfortable, despite the strain on her arm. Mighty would take brakes to let her rest, but she instead used her hammer to fight the robots. Mighty decided to ask her a question that was on his mind.

"Um, that weapon, does it have a name?"

"I call it Piko-Piko hammer, 'cause it looks kinda like a toy."

"It does." Mighty agreed.

"Hey, I heard you had two friends who helped you. Where are they now? I figured they'd be with you."

"Knuckles is the chieftain of his clan, and he needs to work to maintain the peace. Ray is busy with other things. He's a mechanic, and he sells his inventions. So I'm here alone."

"Well, I'm here to help. That's all I want to do. So where do we go next?"

"Well, we just go wherever there are robots. Oh, wait. What about those time stones you talked about?"

"Oh, I'll take you to them! Close your eyes."

"Um, okay." Mighty did as Amy told him, and when he opened them, he saw a bunch of flying objects.

"Each of those things has part of the key you need to get the time stone."

"Okay, this'll be easy!" Mighty nodded enthusiastically. He spun his legs and blasted off towards the first one and was able to open it, revealing a small key. He repeated this with the others and was able to complete the key, and it was exchanged for a strange looking stone. He examined it for a while.

"This is what I'm looking for, but something's wrong with it. It seems impure, warped out of shape. Maybe it's from moving to a different planet." Mighty continued mumbling words that Amy couldn't put together.

"What are you talking about?" She asked impatiently.

"This is a Chaos Emerald."Mighty answered."But instead of being pure and colourful, this one seems like an ore, an impure crystal. I don't know how it got like this, but now I know what happened to the other Chaos Emeralds. They weren't lost to the void, they landed here. So, in a way, Eggman did us a favor."

After collecting 6 more of the stones, Mighty looked forward and saw a blue figure floating in the air very close to him. Eggman flew overhead, firing a powerful laser at him. The figure gestured something about a race.

"A race, eh? That'll be a piece of cake. Let's dance!"

Mighty dashed forward at mach speed, and was surprised that the robot was catching up.

"Ahahaha! Mighty, let me introduce you to Sonic, my latest creation designed to be faster than you."

"Heh! Fat chance, Eggman!" Mighty laughed, hiding a small amount of fear. Sonic was certainly a match for him. But he didn't care. he was completely cool, and he wasn't about to let some robot get him down. He kept running, dodging the electric blasts Sonic fired at him. He revved up and ran at top speed, penetrating the sound barrier and leaving Sonic way made it to the end of the road and rescued Amy, who was previously captured. Then he used the time stones to teleport away.

Then he used their power to erase Eggman's robots from existence, bringing peace to the planet. The flickies frolicked about, but Mighty had the feeling that things weren't over just yet. He was proven right as Eggman descended in a huge machine with rotating blocks. He fired them at Mighty as missiles, and they stuck to the ground. Amy came in to help. She snapped her fingers, caught her hammer, increased its size, and smashed the machine. Mighty proceeded to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Grrrr! Why does this always happen?" Eggman raged."You will die!"

"Sorry, Eggman, but I can't do that. See, I have a world to save, and I'm running kinda low on time." Then Mighty remembered something."Oh, yeah! Time!" He brought out the time stones."Amy, can I trust you to take out Eggman for me?"

Amy nodded in response, struck a stance, and converted her hammer into its cannon mode. Mighty used the time stones to teleport and escape. When he reformed, he was back at Angel Island with Knuckles beside him.

"You're back, eh? How was your vacation?" Knuckles asked.

"It went well, but these things aren't quite intact." Mighty showed him the time stones.

"Hmm, that's gonna be a problem" Knuckles predicted.


	6. Terror

The three sat down, thinking what could be wrong with the Chaos Emeralds. Mighty stood up, deciding _Screw this. I'm gonna go for a run._ The other two remained on the log, trying to decipher the problem.

"Maybe they were exposed to some acid." Ray suggested.

"That couldn't be. They're crystals, powerful ones at that, not metals. They could have been encased in something."

"But I scanned them and the impurities go all the way to the core of the emerald. Just what could be wrong with them?" Ray asked again.

_I'm not just going to sit down, I have to take action! _ As he was running, he noticed the ground crack behind. He turned around to inspect it, and found that water was flowing through it. He heard loud noises that shook the ground, and ran off. The thuds became closer, until he heard something surface. He turned around and saw a huge metallic beast with drills for hands, laser cannons, and missiles. Mighty ran for his life.

He U-turned after thinking about the residents of the island, but the robot caught him in its hand and raised him up to its head, which opened up, revealing Dr. Ivo Robotnik in the cockpit.

"Eggman! So you're behind all this! What do you want this time?"

"What do I want? I want what I've always wanted: The world! All that's changed is my methods, and my weapons! Now prepare to die!" The giant cannon charged, but Knuckles came in with an uppercut, throwing off the cannon to pint into the sky.

"Not so fast, Eggman!" Knuckles struck a pose."As you're upgraded, so are we! And we'll stop you as we always have!"

"We'll see about that!" Eggman denied. He pushed a button, launching missiles from the battle mech. The shells headed for a village and exploded.

"No!" Mighty screamed as he tried to free himself from the giant hand. Knuckles came in and pried it open, freeing Mighty.

"I'll kill you if you do that again!" Knuckles vowed.

Ray dropped in.

"What'd I miss, guys?" He asked innocently.

"Eggman's a terrorist now!" Mighty informed.

"That's right! As long as I'm going to take over the world, it doesn't matter how I do it, and since this seemed like the best way, I didn't hesitate."

"The best way? This guys a psycho!" Mighty raged.

"Sticks and stones, Mighty, sticks and stones." Eggman laughed."Well, I think I've done what I need to o here. Adios!" Eggman took off in his mech, leaving bent trees and burning villages behind him. Mighty, Ray, and Knuckles just stood, unable to do anything, the ground breaking beneath them. They almost fell, but in a flash of light, they were gone.

They woke up in a dark place. They looked in every direction, but saw nothing but each other. From all this, they all shared a single thought: _Are we dead?_

" No, you are not dead." They all heard a disembodied voice.

"Then what are we doing here?" Mighty demanded."Did you bring us here?"

"And more importantly, who are you? Can we trust you?" Knuckles asked.

"I am Chaos, or at least part of him. I am his consciousness."

"You are the 'Will of Chaos'" Knuckles finished.

"But how?" Mighty asked."I mean, the Chaos Emeralds were corrupted."

"Yes, that is why you cannot see me, and I can only talk for a while before the incomplete Emerald loses its power."

"So, what happened to the Emeralds?" Mighty blurted.

"Solaris and Gaia absorbed part of their energy before they were sealed."

"So the only way to reignite them is to free them." Knuckles concluded.

"But then we'd risk more destruction than is already happening." Ray warned.

"Destruction…" Mighty pondered."That's it. The destruction is already here! Eggman is the destruction! He's terrorizing the world for power with his weapons!"

"Then It's our job to stop him!" Ray nodded."I don't care about some prophecy! We need to destroy the destruction itself!"

"Right. Send us out." Knuckles followed up."Then we'll get those monsters!"

"Are you sure about this?" Chaos questioned.

"Never once have I ever not been sure!" Knuckles insisted."What about you, Mighty?"

"Hey, I'm just fine. It's Ray I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about me. I can fight just fine. Especially with my new Tornado mech."

"Then it's settled." Mighty nodded." Send us out."

"Good luck." Chaos bid.

They disappeared, and reformed on top of a hill. Ray ran to the edge, and motioned the others to follow. The did so, and they found a lab with a garage out back.

"Is this your place?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah, not bad, eh. Anyway, I have the Tornado inside with a bunch of upgrades. Come on." They went inside, and as Ray had told them, the Tornado had new jets, jump seats, gatling guns, and missiles.

"That's not even all there is." Ray assured."It now has the ability to convert into a mech for ground battle."

"Well, let's go. But, wait. We don't even know where Eggman is."

"Yeah, we do." Ray corrected."I planted a tracking device when no one was looking. It worked in the movies, so I decided to try it out."

"You rascal."Mighty giggled.

"Let's go. hop on."Ray piloted the plane, and the other two grabbed the sides. The garage door opened, and so did the ground in front of it, revealing a runway. The plane ran down the runway and took flight. Ray followed the homing device and eventually made it to a huge red battleship with a great fleet behind it, firing their numerous weapons at the city below. Ray used the Tornado's weapons and maneuverability to fell the ships, only to find that they hadn't even dealt with the largest ship yet. He turned around and found a metallic battleship with a gigantic wingspan firing a powerful laser cannon at the city. Ray fired missiles into the barrel, putting the cannon out of commission.

The top of the battleship opened up, revealing the metallic monstrosity Eggman used to destroy Angel Island. Eggman spoke into a microphone.

"Mighty! You think you can defeat me? My heavy artillery will make quick work of you nuisances."

"Call me whatever you want, Eggman! I can defeat you, and I will, right here, right now, for all the city to see!"

"Ah, that's right! The whole city. And I'll bet there are cameras watching us now. Therefore, It's not just one city, but the whole world here to watch you blasted to pieces!"

"You're wrong, Eggman! The more people there are here, the more I'm reminded of my mission. And I refuse to fail them, so you might as well just give up now, Eggman, or prepare to have your butt kicked! Ray, Knuckles, let's show him what we're made of!"

Ray flew them to above the giant mech, and they jumped off, ready to rumble. Ray converted the Tornado, and it slammed into the ground also, locked and loaded. Mighty put on some music (Sonic Youth by Crush 40). Knuckles launched a flurry of punches, taking out one of the legs, in turn causing the mech to collapse.(Prepare for a slightly scientific explanation) Mighty jumped into the air, curled up, and rolled forward quickly, creating enough friction to electromagnetically home in on the cockpit. Eggman was taken off guard by this new tactic. Ray took this opportunity to fire the missiles at the mech when Eggman wasn't looking, causing further damage to the armour.

"Grr! Continue the attack, Egg fl-" Eggman was astonished that the fleet was completely wiped out."Grr! How can I terrorize the world without my fleet?" Eggman asked, not expecting an answer.

"You can't Eggman! And I think you could use a break from your gadgets!" Mighty continued using his new homing attack repeatedly. Eggman prepared for a drill attack, and almost hit Mighty, but he was too fast. He tried the laser cannon, but he was again reminded of his fault._ That hedgehog is just too fast!_ Mighty, Ray, and Knuckles combined all their attacks into one, completely shattering the Egg carrier.

"Well, that's that." Mighty grinned casually, ready for the next adventure, as he always was.


	7. Mighty Adventure 2 Pt 1

Mighty was at a restaurant with his friends, trying to work on a plan. He was scarfing down his new favorite food, chili dogs.

"So how are we gonna get back the negative energy without risking any harm to the world?" He asked between mouthfuls of chili.

"Well, it's kinda obvious." Ray spoke up."We release them, keep them at bay until the energy is absorbed into the emeralds, and close the gap."

"Sorry, Ray, but it won't be that easy. These are deities, do you know what that implies? These guys can't be kept at bay by just three animals. Not even ones of our power. So we need further training, a process to increase our abilities. We've fought Eggman multiple times, but he's pathetic compared to these guys."

"He's pathetic already." Mighty added."Anyway, do you have any place in mind? We can't go to G.U.N., we already finished at the training facility."

"Well, since we got Eggman's destruction out of the way, there is a place called New Angel Island. It's an ironic name, because it was actually established before Angel Island, but now it's uninhabited, except for special stone golems that are said to be a source of knowledge and power. They can train us to become the heroes we need to be."

"Sounds good. So how do we get there?" Mighty asked.

"There is no way to get there..."Knuckles paused to let their heads droop."Physically."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it doesn't physically exist in this world. There is a process to temporarily separate your spirit from your body. If successful, your spirit will be transported to the island."

"So it's like a heaven that you can visit?" Mighty commented.

"Something like that." Knuckles answered."But only my ancestor was able to achieve such a state. Also, it's very risky, as your body could be taken over."

"Yikes! But we have no choice. If we don't get to the island, Chaos will deteriorate."

"That's right, Mighty. It's the right thing to do, no matter the risk, wait, or effort."

"Good. So how do we achieve this state?"

"Well, first of all, let's exit the building." Just when they got up to leave, they turned to face a black figure with red streaks on his quills. He had a white tuft of fur on his chest, he was wearing golden rings on his wrists, and white shoes with metallic red soles.

"Hello." Was all he said, with a slight grin on."I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Um, hi." Mighty stuttered."Uh, could you let us out?"

Shadow stepped aside, and they walked past him, only for him slam them into the wall with his fist. He chuckled.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." He predicted.

"Do I know you?" Mighty asked.

"No, but I'm here to interrogate you on behalf of the Guardian Units of Nations. Cooperate, and I'll let you proceed with your travels. Otherwise, I'll give you a little bit to think about on your walk home."

"Fine, fine!" Mighty gave in."But I'm very insulted by your implication that I "walk". I'm the fast type."

"Don't try anything, or else." Shadow threatened." Now let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling that, if we're found here, things will get a little messy."

"Okay. Let's go, guys."

"I dunno. He seems kinda, I dunno. He's rough. I don't think we can trust him." Ray worried out loud.

"Ray, there's a big difference between being harsh and being untrustworthy. I'm sure it's fine." Mighty assured.

"Dangit! I was right!" Shadow pointed uphill to a huge red vehicle being driven by none other than Dr. Eggman.

"No worries. I come prepared!" Mighty laughed a bit."I've got a special jam for just such a situation as this." He pulled out his ipod and put on "City Escape".

"You have strange methods." Shadow noted.

"Don't question my methods. Knuckles, Ray, take to the skies." Mighty countered. "Let's roll!"

Mighty and Shadow ran downhill, their speed increasing every step. They used the cars as ramps to parkour all the way over a wall, putting them even further away from the machine.

"Deploy money and robots!" Eggman spoke through a microphone. Sure enough, out of the vehicle came a bunch of large scale robots.

"What's with the money?" Mighty asked as he smashed the robots and collected rings.(Sorry, the money and robots line was inspired by my run of Sonic Colours. I just couldn't resist.)

"Who cares?" Shadow followed up. Both of them grabbed a railing and skated down it. This technique was called "grinding", and was quite effective, as it conserved energy. The they jumped off and homing attacked the robots on the opposite side. Mighty and Shadow had blue and orange streaks respectively behind them as they ran, almost looking like art.

As they high-fived, Eggman's tank slammed into the ground behind them, and so the pursuit began again. Shadow jumped down, and since the road was sloped, he didn't land until many meters of freefall. Mighty simply ran down the hill, and was ahead of Shadow within seconds. Shadow tried desperately to catch up, but the competition was too fast for him. Nonetheless, Eggman's tank crashed into a building as they slid under it, and they escaped.

"You do realize we could've taken him on, right?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah, but that would take way too long. I always choose between the faster route and the better route. And since there was no better route, I went for the faster route. Logic, dude."

"I see. Anyway, since you apparently hate walking, let's run. We might as well get something done while we talk."

"Good idea. So, what's first?" Mighty dove right in.

"First, we need you debriefed. How do you plan to awaken Chaos?"

"Well, we need to somehow get to a spiritual place to train for 1 year. Then when we get back to earth, we need to find Solaris, awaken him, and then reseal him as quickly as possible so as to avoid any destruction. Take the word "quickly" lightly here, because I have a feeling this guy will be tough. Then it will be many years before Gaia is awakened, and we must find some way to counteract his power. We decided to leave that plan for when we know more about him."

"I see. So according to your plan, it will take over a decade for Chaos to be awakened. That seems extremely slow for you."

"Like I said, this is the best route, and it just so happens that I don't have a faster route, so I had no other choice."

"And here I was thinking you were the type to act before thinking."

"I was. I still am. In battle, I'll act as soon as possible, but looking at the big picture, thinking is what has to be done before acting. Next question?"

"This is less of a question. I was sent here to assist you. Hearing your plan, I'd say you need it. I will be guarding the world while you are training, and I will help you to defeat Solaris. You can count on it."

"But, you wouldn't be training as we would. You wouldn't provide much help."

"Yes I would. It's a long story. I'll explain in due time."

"Can't wait. Is that it?"

"No, in fact I need you to help me before I can help you. Eggman is up to something, and we need your speed. You will not need your training for this, as Eggman is not nearly as powerful as Solaris."

"Well, okay. Are we done?"

"Yes, we are." As if on cue, Ray and Knuckles landed in front of them.

"What did we miss?" Ray asked.

"We got debriefed, this guy's gonna help us, but we need to help him first in defeating Eggman."

"Sounds like a fair trade."Ray commented.


	8. Mighty Adventure 2 Pt 2

The lights went out, and then 7 time stones appeared out of nowhere. Around them were three anthropomorphic animals. They walked around and found a holographic keyboard. It had occurred to them that the place was guarded, but they didn't care. Well, Ray did. Out of all of them, he was the weakest. But he was, in fact, not with them. He was elsewhere. He had split from the group to find his own way. During his time with Mighty, he hadn't gotten much better than he was before.

"I know there will be training later, but I need to do something I'm needed for, rather than just weighing the others down." He thought out loud while sitting on a bench. Then a rather unfamiliar face was sitting next to him.

"Um, hi." Ray responded flatly.

"Hi, are you Ray?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you with Mighty?"

Ray looked up."Oh, you're Amy. I'm not with Mighty because, well I've been feeling uncomfortable. I'm just extra baggage weighing him down. I need to find a use for myself."

"Well, you could always go to GUN and get reassigned."

"I tried that. All the assignments are full. I need to find something outside GUN."

As Ray spoke, neither party noticed a huge mass of dark matter behind them. Amy looked at Ray, but never saw him dematerialize and rematerialize, though she did note that he had somehow gain height.

"Um, Ray, how'd you just get taller?"

"No reason." Ray denied."Come on. I know what to do. Follow me." Ray did a high-pitched whistle, and a shadow came on top of Amy. "You may want to move." He warned. Amy did so, and a blue drop pod crashed into the ground to her right, causing her to let out a startled squeak.

"Let's roll." Ray cracked his knuckles and opened the hatch, revealing the Tornado in perfect condition. He jumped in, and Amy followed. He started the engines, and took off.

Meanwhile, Mighty, Shadow, and Knuckles were aboard Eggman's space station, and heard him cackling.

"Hahahaha! Hello, people of New Earth! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world! I am here to share my genius with you. Particularly, my Eclipse Cannon, which has the power to destroy an entire capital! Leaders of New Earth, I believe you understand the situation. Give in and allow me control, or else…!"

"Okay, Eggman!" Mighty yelled from across the room. "I see what you're getting at with this whole "terrorist" thing, but I don't think you're getting what you want here."

"Oh. No?" Eggman asked. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere came a black robot with one eye, no legs, and clawed hands."Heheh! You think you can stop me? Face E-101 β! I would have finished him sooner, but I had my hands full with the mech and the fleet. Now, Beta, destroy them."

"Affirmative, Lord Robotnik." The robot replied in an ominous voice, intimidating Mighty. He charged forward fist first, pushing them all the way through the wall. He shot a huge bolt of light at Mighty, which was so fast that it was narrowly dodged, and so powerful that it blew a hole in the wall behind them. Shadow retaliated with a bolt of Chaos energy, "Chaos Spear", as he had called it.

It had much the same effect as the bolt that Beta fired, and the cyclops robot was flung into a switch that turned off the simulated gravity in the station. The Hedgehogs and Echidna floated in midair. Mighty used his homing attack to propel himself through the room, dodged Beta's bolts, and was about to land a hit when a shield went up and deflected the attack.

"This will be hard." Mighty admitted.

"Not quite." Knuckles objected."It's my turn!"

He started spinning in the air, and used the momentum to drill his way through the air at high speed. Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear. Knuckles collided with the shield, but Shadow's attack was more successful. Mighty reached the switch, and turned the gravity systems back on. Knuckles was above Beta, and smashed him through the floor into yet another room.

"Mighty, get back to Eggman, stop him from firing that cannon." Shadow commanded. Mighty nodded in response, and left the room. Eggman was still at his screen. Mighty ran up, kicked him down, and sent a message to the world.

"Hello, world. This is a broadcast from the Death Egg, or should I say the dead egg, because this guys as good as beat. Leaders of the world, don't even think about giving into this clown's demands. Just relax, have some lemonade, we've got the whole thing under control." As he spoke, Mighty kept Eggman from the monitor with his palm.

"I assure you that no one was hurt over the course of this broadcast, because I can see all of you, and vice versa. Oh, and if you see something drop into the ocean, lucky you, cause you'll be witnessing the butt-kicking of an evil scientist in the making." Mighty kicked Eggman down again, and began ripping the place apart from the inside using his shell.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Shadow had defeated Beta, but Ray was elsewhere, in some jungle with Amy, who was still puzzled at him.

"Where are we going? There's nothing in sight!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Ray reassured.

"If you're certain, but I don't see anything."

" Oh, I'm certain."

They finally made it to what seemed like a cave, but was well concealed. They walked through the vines, and saw a blue figure. Amy gasped. It was Ray's turn to be puzzled.

"You know that guy?" He spoke up.

"That's the robot that captured me."

"Then let's take him out!"

The robot held out a hand and made a strange noise, as if it was in pain.

"Please, don't hurt me." He stuttered.

"Something's different about him." Amy noted."What happened?"

"I was left for dead by my creator, Robotnik. I can't believe he did this to me!"

"Hmm. We should help him." Ray decided."He could help us too. So, how can we help you?"

"I want revenge on the doctor!"

"Join the club, dude. We all want his butt."

Amy cringed. Ray smiled apologetically as he scratched his ear.

"Anyway," Ray blushed at the awkward moment."We can help you, just come with us. I know exactly what to do. I can fix you up too, I'm a mechanic."

"Thanks.: The blue robot's eyes flickered a bit.


	9. Ray And Shard

Sonic's engines revved up. He would have smiled if he had a visible mouth. Ray added the finishing touches, and Sonic was in perfect shape.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Sonic."

"Don't call me Sonic, that doesn't quite sound right. Call me Shard."

"Okay, Shard, welcome to the team."

"Team?"

"Yeah. I'm putting together a team to come with me on reconnaissance missions for Mighty."

"Mighty, I was built to kill him." Shard lamented."How ironic that I am now forced to work with him."

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to. He doesn't even know where I am."

"Hmm. I guess it would be worth my time. After all, the doctor abandoned me. It's settled. I will help you with your travels, and in turn, you will help me exact my revenge."

"Okay, but we can't kill him. We made a vow to never kill."

"Yet you destroy the robots that were created by the doctor."

"Well, they don't count. Robot's don't have li-" Ray stopped himself, but Shard was hurt. There was a long pause of silence, until Shard grunted casually and walked away. Ray caught up to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Ray apologized."But that has been our life for so long, and robots caused so much harm that I couldn't help but think so."

"It's fine." Shard calmed down." I'll help you to defeat the doctor, as we seem to share goals. Besides, I might remember inside information, despite my data drive being damaged."

"Umm, okay. Let's go. This way." Ray walked forward, and Amy and Shard followed. They broke into a run and made it to a cliff. Ray jumped off, along with Shard, but Amy didn't see the cliff, and fell. Shard flew back and caught her.

"She can't fly, can she?" He asked.

"Heheh. I guess you have a lot to learn. She can't fly at all, unless she has a hang glider or something, but I'm sure she's safer with you." Ray spoke enthusiastically. They moved on.

After flying a while, they were met with a single eye that stared them down. It belonged to a black and silver robot. The robot shot explosive bolts at Ray, who was powerless to contain it. Without thinking, Shard tossed Amy aside.

"Wait! I can't fly! Don't drop me!"

"Improvise! I have every faith in your creativity!" Shard shouted and turned to Beta. "And as for you, you worthless bucket of bolts…" He charged an electrical blast and zapped the robot, causing it to short circuit. Beta rolled backwards, got back in line, and charged towards Shard, who in turn stayed calm, drew out his hand, generated an electrical blade, and used it to absorb the attack. He then used his other hand to knock Beta away. The robot was far in the distance, but as if he was still there, Shard heard a voice loud and clear giving the message: "I'll be back."(Author's note: Just imagine Dr. Claw, or Soundwave from the Transformers movies.)

Meanwhile, Amy took Shard's advice. She took her hammer and pushed it in front of her, and it broke her fall. Ray was on the ground next to her. She picked him up and woke him up by shaking him. Once she woke him up, he took her back to the skies, where Shard had defeated Beta.

"Oh, hey." Shard greeted."Let's go."

Amy hopped into Shards arms.(Dangit! I may have just started a new coupling! Oh, well. It was inevitable.) He felt very awkward. Nonetheless, he went forward, with Ray ahead of him. They followed the heat signature left by Beta using Ray's portable computer. It led them to nothing they had expected. They found a huge ball encasing the planet.

"How did this guy get the time to build all this?" Ray questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that advantage." Ray heard a voice behind him.

"Eggman!" Ray exclaimed.(Cliché, I know.) He turned around and came face to face with the evil mastermind.

"Hello. I see Mighty's sidekick thinks just a tad too highly of himself."

"This isn't about me, Eggman! This is for everyone down there who you are threatening with terror just for your hunger for power."

"Bold words for such a small animal, but can you live up to them? You have no power." Eggman taunted. Ray charged forward, but was caught in a cage that the doctor dropped with the push of a button.

"Ah, yes. Your anger has gotten the best of you. With the push of a button, I can take advantage of your anger." Shard was the next one to go at Eggman, but he was also trapped.

"With the push of a button…" Eggman continued." I can rule the world! Oh, and Sonic-"

"Don't call me Sonic! I'm Shard now." Shard shouted angrily.

"Well, okay then." Eggman turned around, but wasn't expecting Amy to still be there."Huh? You're still here? Well shoo! I have no use for you here. Go ask your friend Mighty for help, or a date, whichever comes first."

Amy ran away and dove from the structure. Ray whispered to Shard.

"Hey, do you think you can electrify those bars?"

"Probably, but what would that do?"

"See if you can send an electromagnetic signal through the metal to access the computers."

"Ha, that would take too much time. I'll just slash them away." Shard did as he predicted, and he freed himself."Now your turn. That tail of yours, it's time you put it to good use. Just a small whip and you can slice right through the air, and if I'm correct, those metal bars."

Ray did so, and Shard's suggestion was surprisingly effective, and he also freed himself. But they were still concealed in a force field.

"Heheh! You won't be getting out of there any time soon. Now, I could tell you my plan, but as I said, that would give you an advantage. So instead I'll just send you through a path of destruction, and you can just forget about your precious former glory."

"Keep talking. Shard's got his electromagnets and is about to bust through your precious force field." Ray wasn't bluffing, and Shard was able to break past the second line of defense.

"See, Eggman, we don't need Mighty. That's why we're here, to stop you."

"I see. Well if you're so independent of Mighty, then let's test your skills." Eggman snapped his fingers, and an elevator took him out of the room. He was replaced by a crushing machine in the room itself. Two pistons attempted to slam Ray into the ceiling. He narrowly dodged them, but they fired lazer beams at him, which singed his fur. He sliced at them with his tail, damaging the plating.

Shard was fending off the old Death Egg robot. He fired electrical bolts at the monstrosity, denting its armour. He fired up his jet and rammed into it, afflicting great damage (I don't know any other words for "Damage"). He generated a huge sword and smashed it into the robot, dismembering it.

Beta, destroy them!" Eggman commanded. Beta came from the ceiling with new weapons. The first to come out was a huge wrecking ball, which he swung around and launched at Ray and Shard. Ray smacked the ball back at him, rocketing him back. He retracted the weapon and deployed 8 missiles that homed in on Ray. He didn't just stand by and let them do everything either. He had a bunch of cables on his arm, which he used to grab Shard and rip his metal armour.

Ray shot forth in a fit of rage and slashed Beta with his tail, resulting in a split in his armour. He then freed from his grip Shard, who stabbed him with an electric blade, destroying his circuits. He pulled it out, and Beta collapsed to the ground.

"Grrr!" Eggman shouted in a frustrated rage."You're about as much of a pest as Mighty. No matter, I will still rule the world, sooner or later. Yes, with the push of this button, I will ignite terror. Haha! Deploy all combat personnel!" He pushed a button, and Ray saw drop pods plummet towards the earth.

"You'll never win, Eggman!" Ray predicted."You'll never rule the world."

"Why not? What makes you think the world won't be better off under my rule?"

"I know it! You'd be a tyrant, a dictator, and that's far from what we need. Under your rule, people would be in even more terror, and I can't let that happen, no one can, and that's why we need to stop you."

"Say goodnight, doctor!" Shard knocked Eggman out with an electric charge.

"C'mon, Shard, let's stop those robots." Ray dove out of the space station.

"Piece of cake!" Shard turned his back to the door, and backflipped out of it, plummeting down to the planet. He cushioned his land with his thrusters, deployed an electric sword, and took a battle stance."Come at me!" he taunted.

**I know, Shard isn't a character from the games, but this is my own alternate universe, not the game universe. It's based on it, but the idea of this fanfiction is to make it different. And Bearvalley, give me more productive reviews, otherwise don't review at all.**


	10. Mighty And Shadow

The fire in the sky festival was taking place in the city of Westopolis. Tall buildings shot out of the ground and pointed to the bright sun above(My failed attempt at poetry). At the capitol building, Mighty and Shadow stepped out of the door and were greeted by heavy cheer. Hats were tossed in the air. They waved for the crowd. The cheers simmered down. Mighty walked up and spoke.

"Welcome to the fire in the sky festival, everyone. Thanks for coming, I appreciate it, but I'm sad to say that me and my friend have some business involving saving the world." This summoned more cheer.

Shadow brought a microphone to his mouth."Hey, hey. Don't be a showoff." He warned."We're here to help, nothing more, nothing less. We leave you with a goodbye, for now. Save us a few corn dogs."

"C'mon, Shadow, we're heroes. We're entitled to show off." Mighty whispered.

"Just don't get too crazy."Shadow warned. They waded through the crowds as the people moved out of the way. Sure enough, they saw the black comet above them, but rather than a peaceful show of fire in the sky, they recoiled in horror as monsters descended upon the city. Mighty stayed cool, stretched out his arms, and struck a stance.

Upon further inspection, huge metal bits fell out of the sky. Miles away, Shard also noticed this as he fought the Badniks.

"The station's breaking." Ray concluded."The Black Comet. The metal will destroy whatever's below it, and everyone knows the comet finds… Station Square! But I can't get thee from here, the robots' numbers are too thick to get past."

"We'll fight them from here, Ray. Stand your ground." Shard encouraged as he pulled a blade from a robot. Ray smacked one into the ground with his tail, delivered an upper cut to the one behind it, and summoned a storm to knock out the rest. Shard made quick work of their ranks with a blast of electricity. They were still closing in, but Ray kept fighting.

Amy was running through the forest as fast as she could, but was cornered by a huge dark figure. The monstrosity pulled out a weapon. She instinctively grabbed her hammer and smashed him on the head. Another came to replace him, this one with the power to knock her back into a tree. Suddenly, a huge chunk of metal pierced the ground in front of her leaving her nowhere to run.

Back at the city, falling debris made fighting the aliens frustrating. People stormed out of the fire escapes, but some were blocked off by foot soldiers. Mighty and Shadow took them on with homing attacks. They grabbed any alien weapons they found lying around and used them to fend off their ranks. Then the leader of the invasion was revealed, a dark, cloaked figure.

"Hello, people of New Earth. I am Black Doom, and I'm taking this world as my own!"

"Oh, come on!" Mighty complained. "We have enough trouble with Eggman trying to take over the world. You super villains are all the same."

"Hmm? Who are you?" Black Doom demanded.

"I'm Mighty the armadillo, this is Shadow the Hedgehog, and we're here to destroy any chance you ever had of taking over the world."

"Well, then, perhaps I should talk to you elsewhere. Rather than in the heat of an invasion, why not the aftermath of the invasion?"

"No! I will not let you destroy this city!" Mighty shouted between attacks to the black arms.

"You're already too late!" Black Doom corrected as a huge wave of fire disabled Mighty and burned the city to the ground. The dark being cackled maniacally as the two heroes climbed out of the rubble.

"You see, you are not like the animals of your planet. Have you not wondered how you are able to run at mach speed or magnetize yourself?"

"I figured," Mighty grunted. "It was a normal thing."

"You are mistaken. You were born from the Black Comet, just like me. The same is for your friend."

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed."How can I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you aren't just trying to get us to help you take over the world?" He charged forward with a kick. Black Doom blocked it and continued.

"Haha! You can't! You have to decide whether to believe me or not. Besides, all I am is a being craving destruction. I'll give you this advice, though: Come back when you're more powerful, If you hope to defeat me."

"By then, you'll already have destroyed the world!" Mighty yelled.

"Ah, yes, the clock ticks; time is short. Make you're choice quickly." Black Doom vanished as Mighty and Shadow failed to attack him.

"He's gone. What do we do?" Mighty asked.

"Go to New Angel Island. I'll stay here."

"What? And get slaughtered by aliens? No way!"

"I don't think you're in a position to talk like that. We still haven't decided whether to believe him or not." Shadow pointed out."Listen, you may not believe this, but I've always known I was different. I was looked at as a creature of darkness. I still am. The difference between you and me is that, for the longest time, you thought you were a normal armadillo."

"So I'm not an armadillo, is that what you're saying?"

"What difference does it make what you are? It's who you are, what you do and say, that is important. Right now, I need to defeat Black Doom, and you need to find yourself on New Angel Island to become the hero the world needs. That's what I know, It's your job to find out everything else."

Mighty pondered the thought, and finally nodded."Okay, but watch your back out there, I can tell these guys are tough."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, okay, fine. But I don't know how to find it. Only Knuckles knows."

"Then find Knuckles. And get out of here." Shadow disappeared into the clouds of smoke. Mighty ran in the other direction.

"Ahahahaha!" Mighty heard the echo of Black Doom's cackle."Your speed is nothing when your trying to escape your doom, and the doom of everything you know!" Mighty hit a dead end, Black Doom's silhouette was cast on the building in front of him. He turned around, ready to deliver a blow, but was caught of guard by a burning pain.

"You want to save the world, eh? First, though, someone will need to save you."

"Shut up!" Mighty yelled as he launched a kick to Black Doom's face, creating a huge gash. The creature howled in pain, giving Mighty a chance to escape. He ran up the building and started blazing through the wreckage. As he ran, he heard shrieks of terror, unsure whether it was Black Doom or Shadow, who he knew to fearnothing. _It couldn't be Shadow._ Then he realized, there were survivors.

He U-turned and made his way to Amy trying to protect ten people from the crumbling wall of a house. She had it propped up with her hammer, but they were still trapped.

"Amy, you survived the wave?" Mighty was wide eyed."Why are you even here?"

"Mighty, I'm a little busy here, so unless you're here to help, you can just shut up!"

"Calm yourself. I'll get them out of there." He reached his hand out, and a child grabbed it. He pulled slowly, taking his time until they were free. He smiled for a second, until a metal fragment fell from the sky. He ushered the people away and caught the full weight of it with his arms. As the force pushed him down, he maintained his stance, held in place, and then discarded it.

A smile returned to his face."Heheh. I could use some exercise."

"Hey, you! I'm the big guy here, not you." Knuckles spat out.

"Huh? How'd you get here?"

"Don't ask me, you should be able to figure that out yourself, Mr. "I'm the awesome one". Follow me."

Mighty did so. They found a flat spot and sat there. Knuckles guided Mighty through the process. They closed their eyes, and found themselves standing next to Chaos, whom they followed up through the clouds and into the heavens. The being led them to a crystalline island floating in the sky.

"Are you ready?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Mighty gave his first straight answer in a long time.

**Sorry, I ran out of patience and inspiration, so this chapter was delayed over a long period of time, but it's here, and it sucks.**


	11. Stride On

Amy looked up, her quills singed from the wave. Another blast, she planted her feet and used her hammer to absorb the heat. She saw Black Doom move, and made hers, releasing the trapped energy. It didn't have any effect, and she saw the beast rise from the ground and was about to strike when Shadow appeared in between them, blocking the attack.

"Chaos…spear!" He shouted. A burning blast shot from his hand. Black Doom covered himself in his cloak and disappeared. Shadow twirled around and his fist was met with Black Doom's face, knocking the dark lord backward. The ebony hedgehog turned to the pink one and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Amy replied.

"Nobody."Shadow looked down."Just… call me Shadow. What's you're name?"

"Um, Amy."

"So, you're Mighty's gypsy girlfriend I heard about." A grin appeared on Shadow's face.

"No, I'm just a friend. Anyway, we should be leaving, no?" Amy suggested.

"Right. Can you fight, though?"

"Uh, yeah, except there isn't much fighting time, just one blow usually."

"You're just like Mighty. You're perfect for each other." Shadow expected Amy to blush, but her face remained neutral. They turned to get out of the city, only to have Black Doom attack them with two slug like creatures. Amy snapped her fingers to summon her hammer, and snapped again to turn herself invisible. What she lacked in speed, she made up for in strategy (by the way, she still dons the green and orange dress as opposed to the red and white.).

She snuck behind the Black Bulls and smashed one into the ground. Shadow was about to take out the other one, but Amy had already taken it out. Fortunately, they didn't need worry about collateral damage, as the city was already burned. Shadow then decided that Amy was able to fend for herself, and turned away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I needn't worry about you now. You're perfectly capable of protecting yourself."

"I still want someone to walk with. If you hadn't noticed, I don't know how to get out of here."

"Just walk one way, and keep walking that way, don't stop before you've made it out, and even then, keep going. Just make sure it's the path you want."

"Um, are we still talking about getting out of here?"

"You tell me."

"I think I want to walk with you, Shadow, and keep walking with you, even after I've made it out (role model)."

"Uh, um…okay." Shadow stuttered. He wasn't expecting Amy to respond that way. He walked one way and Amy followed at a respectful distance. The two strode forward through the red smog, looking for any survivors. Somewhere along their path, they came across another falling piece of metal, but instead of something motionless, a humanoid launched a blast of light, incapacitating Shadow. Amy responded by smashing it.

They became surrounded by robots, only to realize that they weren't the ones being attacked. The robots were actually protecting them from the Black Arms. The dark creatures closed in, brutally tearing through the armoured plating of the crimson androids.

Ray, miles away, noticed that the robots he was just fighting were turning away for no apparent reason. Birdlike robots dropped flickies from them in parachutes, deepening the intrigue. Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion. He pulled his left leg parallel to his right, but found himself stumbling forward. He was even more confused, but went with it, following the stampede of shining orange foot soldiers.

Shard was just about to punch a robot when he felt his grip loosening. He looked into a pair of blue eyes screaming _please, let me go!_ And conceded, sparing the artificial soul. Soon, the blue droid too found himself flocking toward the ongoing rush of metal, and he blended in with them.

Amy too was confused, not knowing why the robots which had previously had her enslaved were protecting her. Shadow didn't know it, but he was the cause of this strange occurrence. He looked to Amy and smiled, realizing what was going on.

"I get it now. They're here to protect me, not taking orders from Eggman anymore."

"Negative, Shadow." Came a familiar voice of unknown origin."I am here, putting you under the surveillance of my mechs. For your information, I'm doing this because I want to have a world left to conquer, and have no interest of keeping you alive after helping you."

"Understood, Doctor, but you understand that with Mighty the armadillo gone, we need everyone united under one justice."

"You think me stupid. Remember my intellect."

"I don't care in the slightest about your genius, doctor. At any rate, we need to fight until there's nothing left to fight, and only peace."

"Bold words, hedgehog, but you forget the heat before you."

"Um, are we gonna keep talking, or are we gonna kick some robot shazam?!" Amy interrupted."C'mon, I know these thing like a back 'o my hand."

She snapped her fingers, and her hammer came in with a vortex of power. As she wielded it, a surge of energy radiated through it. Shadow followed along, taking a firm stance. Eggman positioned his robots remotely.

"The plan…" Eggman voiced." Find Black Doom and put him down at all costs. Hopefully, there won't be any."

"That would have been better to say a few hours ago, doctor, before the city was left in ruins." Shadow responded.

"Again, like I said…" Amy turned purple as if to stress her point. She prepared her hammer and launched a flare of energy from it, knocking out the first soldier. Shadow charged forward and slashed an entire row with one swing, chaos energy charged in his fist. The warrior let out a small laugh. It was Eggman's turn to launch an attack, and he pushed it to its limits, sending a storm of foot soldiers of his to dismember that of the other side.

An ebony figure pounded his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave to wipe out their numbers. Out of nowhere, another heatwave blasted across them, blowing Shadow and Amy back, even melting the armour off of the mechs.

"No, my creations! Shadow, do something! They're melting down. Here. Use this." He pushed a button, and out of the sky came a capsule filled with what Shadow presumed was a cooling agent. He tossed it into the air and it exploded, spreading the coolant and reversing the effects of the wave. The heat was still in effect, however, and Shadow's fur was spiking up. He punched a black arms and felt the heat leave him. He repeated this until he was cooled.

The aliens began to blister from the heat. It was strange that it didn't affect them until Shadow came in contact with them. Shadow realized it was because they were the same species, and they transfer heat to each other. He kept that in mind for later.

"Okay, that's a wrap." He nodded, dusting his gloves off. And then they strode on, and then the strode on.


End file.
